1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to sun screen devices for motor vehicles. More particularly, it refers to a sun screen covering the entirety of a vehicle, but substantially spaced apart from the vehicle to permit flow of air between the screen and the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Sun screens are used on motor vehicles for multiple purposes. One such purpose is to slow down deterioration of paint surfaces. Another purpose is to minimize heating of an unoccupied vehicle exposed to the sun. Previous patents which describe vehicle covers for these purposes are:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,571,362, 2,798,501, 2,858,837, 3,036,583, 3,785,697 and 4,519,644.
These references describe cumbersome covers and frames not easily stored on a vehicle or a cover that cannot be spaced apart from a vehicle to allow cooling by wind currents. Furthermore, the prior art frame supported covers cannot be quickly and easily mounted. A vehicle cover is needed that rests on easily storable frame members, is easily mounted, and is spaced apart from the vehicle to permit cooling air to flow freely between the cover and the vehicle.